


Textbook Romance

by matlingsworth



Category: Degrassi
Genre: F/M, Study Buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matlingsworth/pseuds/matlingsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finals week is almost upon Degrassi's grade 10 students. Maya is prepared, but she fears for Miles' grades. A tutoring session, though organized with good intentions, gets off track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Textbook Romance

Finals were fast approaching and Maya had spent weeks quizzing herself. Flashcards, hours of studying, and too many sample questions to count. She knew she was ready, but she couldn’t say the same for Miles.  
“I want to graduate with you, not watch you repeat the same math class two years in a row.” she’d said, gently holding his hands in hers.  
With a smile and a discontented sigh, Miles agreed.  
“I’m only doing it to spend time with you.” he explained.  
Maya smirked and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
After school, they met at Maya’s house. Textbooks, notes and flashcards were laid across the surface of the dining room table, and a box of pencils sat adjacent.

One hour had quickly come and gone. Miles’ attention had been lost, but Maya remained valiant.  
“Maya. I appreciate the effort, but...it’s not happening. Geometry is lame. Tutoring just isn’t my style.” he said.  
Maya pouted. She looked up from the pages of her textbook and stared into his eyes.  
“Since when are you such a quitter, Miles?” Maya asked.  
He gave her a skeptical glance.  
Maya pursed her lips and nodded. “I should have seen that coming.” she said.  
He snickered at her comment. Miles’ mirth was quickly diminished as he blankly scanned the pages in front of him again. Nothing made sense.

Miles pushed his chair away from the table and stood up.  
He stepped behind Maya.   
“I just need,” he said, placing his hands on her shoulders, “some inspiration.”  
Maya bit her lip. His hands were warm, and left her skin tingling. She had to restrain a smile. Maya stood up and turned around. “What you’re looking for won’t get you the A’s that your dad wants, Miles.” she said. Though her mouth gave warning, her eyes foretold of her fondness for Miles’ suggestion.  
“Cut the crap, Maya. You know that I’m not gonna be able to focus anyways. How could I when I’m around someone as sultry as you?” Miles flirted. He let his fingertips trace down until they met hers, at which point he pulled her closer.  
Maya looked into his eyes. She’d fallen silent by the time he’d said sultry, but regained her composure quickly. With a smile she said, “You can cut the crap. I don’t need a big discussion, the answer is...yes.”

Miles perked up and smiled. He leaned in and kissed Maya beside her mouth.  
“Why not go for the real deal?” she asked faintly.  
“Why would I give you the satisfaction now?” Miles retorted. He kissed her chin, jawline, and neck, letting his breath trail like a phantom against her skin. Maya exhaled heavily; her nerves were aching for contact.  
Miles guided her towards the lofty couch on the other side of the room, and pulled her on top of him.  
“Is this okay with you?” he asked, softly and slowly letting his nails trace her hips.  
“Are you bad at math?” she joked.  
Miles stifled a laugh as his hands made their way towards Maya’s chest.  
He let every number and figure slip from his mind, as if Maya’s body was a wave and geometry was beach sand. Miles began questioning whether tutoring was such a bad thing, after all.


End file.
